


those are just pretty words

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [64]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All the brutality that comes with dark web shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cop Uchihas lmao, Dark Web, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kakashi is a Mercenary, Kakashi kills for money, Kidnapping, M/M, Mercenaries, Murder, Naruto is a kidnapped victim being sold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, all characters are adults over 21, he hunts on the dark web and kills creeps, pedophiles are referenced and then murdered, this is really not a fic for kids okay, threat of murder, which is basically still a ninja but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Hatake Kakashi kills people. For money, mostly, but sometimes for sport. The big bads, the scum of the earth... the kind of people who make the world a shitty place. He sleeps well at night after slitting a few deserving throats.Uzumaki Naruto is from a normal family, has only just graduated from college, and has his entire life ahead of him. He’s been missing for a month.It’s about time he’s found.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	those are just pretty words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 64: Bounty Hunter AU / Naruto + Kakashi
> 
> 1) this is going to be an ongoing fic  
> 2) it's Kaka/Naru and they are both ADULTS. this is an au that ran away from me after i got this prompt.  
> 3) future chapters will be much longer than this prologue.  
> 4) future chapters will also be sporadic.  
> 5) this fic is very crazy/fucked up/the definition of Murder Husbands

The thing about hunting people down for money is that you don’t make friends so much as you make allies, and you don’t sleep without a weapon under your pillow at night. Kakashi has been in this game for far longer than he’d ever anticipated, but only because he never anticipated living this long. For years he’d been sure his lifestyle would catch up to him eventually. Yet here he is, still kicking.

It’s sort of a family business.

When he was a child, his father had buried bodies across state borders. They moved every other month, never staying in one place for too long. Kakashi was taught how to hide murders, weapons, money — he learned how to disarm a man, conduct stake-outs, hack into computers and hotwire cars. If he wanted, he could have left. Gone off to college and earned himself a cushy job on the right side of the law. 

But he was good at hunting people. He was good at killing them, too. At some point, he stopped dreaming about a life outside of murder, he stopped dreaming about white picket fences and education and staying in one place long enough to make friends.

When his father was killed, Kakashi wasn’t surprised so much as he was distraught. He killed the man that did it, but it didn’t bring his father back and it didn’t bring him peace. Kakashi was twenty when that happened, and he never expected it to end any differently, as much as it hurt.

His father, though a murderer, had been a good man. He didn’t take hits on honest, good people. He didn’t kill parents that didn’t deserve it, or children. He refused to murder people when the only motive was petty revenge. 

Hatake Sakumo killed those who deserved it. Rapists, pedophiles, abusers, corrupt businessmen — you name it. Kakashi’s father was the type of man to hack into the dark web just to  _ find _ those people and pick them off. He was a vigilante just as much as he was a bounty hunter, a  _ merc, _ and that’s exactly what Kakashi learned.

What he  _ inherited. _

See, Kakashi is a genius. He knows how technology works, how  _ people _ work, how the world works. He plays it all like a masterful musician, never getting caught, never popping up on the government’s radar. Oh, sure, maybe some have their suspicions, but Kakashi is never at the end of the trails he sets. He has safe houses across the world, bank accounts and lockers in just as many places, if not more. He hoards false ID’s the way people do stamps.

In the dark side of the law, where he resides and where he will die, he is known as  _ Wolf. _

* * *

Kakashi doesn’t do downtime.

It all starts getting to him if he sits around too much. The blood. The screams. The nightmares of all the horrendous sights he’s witnessed. He loves his father, but he’s at the age where he’s realizing that hiding bodies isn’t the correct bonding experience to have with your five year old. He’s saved far too many kids not to see the truth in that — children deserve more than the knowledge of what decomposition looks like.

So when he doesn’t have  _ official _ work, he browses the web.

The deep, dark web.

There’s a lot of terror and bloodshed hidden behind a screen, and Kakashi is a bloodhound. He sniffs out what he can, whenever he can, because there are too many sick fucks in the world and not enough of  _ their _ blood feeding the flowers.

So he works through a few layers of truly nasty fetishes and kink porn and the absolute  _ worst _ version of Amazon he’ll ever encounter before he gets to the more despicable sections of the internet. His hunting ground.

The whole human trafficking thing isn’t a joke, it’s not something that should be taken lightly and it’s infinitely  _ worse _ than whatever dramatics are used for movie plots. Real, honest to god  _ people  _ are more disgusting than anyone in their right mind can ever understand.  _ Kakashi _ doesn’t even understand where this….sickness comes from. He doesn’t want to know, either. He just wants to kill them.

He doesn’t feel remorse for killing those kinds of people. Sleeps like a baby at night, actually. But that’s alright, he already knows he’s a little messed up in the head. As long as he isn’t  _ that _ kind of messed up, it doesn’t really matter to him. 

You have to be a tad crazy to last in this line of work.

Kakashi scrolls through a few pages, the light from his screen eerily bright in the dimness of his safehouse. It washes out the last of the color from his countenance, his pale features turned stark white. There’s a lot of sexual slavery ads. Some for children as young as three, others for fully grown adults — all kinds. All sizes, ages, genders, features. It’s deplorable. It’s inhumane.

It’s a list for Kakashi to go down as he picks off every last sick fuck in his spare time, like a demented hobby.

He scrolls a little more. It’s so hard to pick. It really is. Not just because all the criminals on here deserve to die, but because it also means picking which victim to save  _ right now. _ Saving them all is impossible. Many will be sold or dead before he’ll ever come  _ close _ to them. It’s all chance. It’s all up to luck. There isn’t anything he can do about it because he’s just one man, but damn, it’s  _ that _ that keeps him up at night.

Kakashi clicks the button to take him to the next page and pauses. At the top is an advert for a  _ fresh _ victim — intended for whatever purpose the buyer wants. All Kakashi sees is bright, brilliant blue eyes, as captivating as a clear sky. Fierce eyes. A fighter’s eyes. Most victims look terrified out of their minds, or blank with hopelessness. Shattered. Many were ‘broken in’ before being put up for sale, unless there was someone looking to do it themselves. This man looks like he’s been beaten, but his face is clear of wounds and he’s too pretty for them not to be advertising him as a sex slave. There’s too much fight in him, probably, which puts off a certain part of the market.

Turns on a hell of a lot of others, though. The ones that  _ like _ to make it hurt.

_ “Untouched” _ is bold and big in the title. 

_ “Stunning Untouched 23M” _ and then more details about his height, weight, hair color, eye color — lots of personal information about his body. But  _ untouched _ means they’re selling him as a virgin. 

Kakashi finds himself a little endeared. Grinning, even, because this man looks like he’d bite off the first dick that comes near him. It’s not often that Kakashi sees spitfire energy in someone in that kind of situation. He clicks on the ad. There’s a few more images on the main page for Blondie, mostly with him in restraints or drugged. His mouth is taped shut in a few others, but there is absolutely  _ no  _ dimming the indomitable glow of those crystalline eyes. 

Flexing his fingers, Kakashi prepares himself for a few hours of very intense, very illegal hacking. There’s a rebellious blonde that needs saving. The completely fucked up  _ Princess Peach _ to his  _ Mario. _

...Guess he’s going hunting.


End file.
